This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this study is to assess the clinical and brain metabolic progression of familial Alzheimer Disease (FAD). Relatives at risk for FAD will be assessed annually and compared to controls without family histories for AD.